


Washing Cares Away

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [27]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Multi, Public Nudity, Skinny Dipping, Spoilers for post Cent story arc, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: After a tumultuous homecoming, Petra and Randvi take Eivor to the swimming hole.
Relationships: Eivor/Petra (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Petra/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Petra/Eivor Varinsdottir, Petra/Randvi/Eivor Varinsdottir
Series: Femslash February 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	Washing Cares Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'pride'.

"Dag. You lived as you died, proud and defiant," Eivor murmured, staring at the grave before her with dry eyes. "I cannot begrudge you for that. I miss hearing you tell your stories, old friend. But I remember them well."

On her right, Petra rested her head on Eivor's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Eivor."

"We both are," Randvi added from her left, her shoulder firm against Eivor's. "You handled Dag's accusation as well as you could, considering the circumstances.

She shook her head, trying to brush dirt from her trousers. "I should have seen it coming."

"You're not all-seeing, Eivor," Petra gently reminded her. Then she stood up and tugged on Eivor's hand. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

While Eivor let Petra pull her to her feet, Randvi remained seated, her cheeks delightfully pink. "You two go ahead, I'll..."

"You're just as filthy as we are," Eivor pointed out, offering her hand to Randvi.

Petra nodded when Randvi hesitated, longing in her blue eyes as she stared at Eivor's proffered hand. "We can wash your back for you."

"Well, who am I to refuse such an offer?" Smiling, Randvi took Eivor's hand and stood up.

Together, they tramped through the woods to the swimming hole Petra had showed Eivor months ago, So much had happened since then, it felt good to strip off her clothes and dive into the water. The silky glide of water against bare skin felt marvelous. When she surfaced, she saw that Petra and Randvi had joined her, their clothes in heaps on the bank near hers. Randvi broke the surface near her first, a shy smile on her face. Petra surfaced next, pushing her thick black hair back from her face. Eivor managed a small smile for both of them. "Thank you, both of you."

"For what?" Curious, Petra pressed against her side.

Randvi explained. "For standing by Eivor's side when Dag called her out."

"You two made it clear where your loyalties lie: to the clan." Eivor added, floating her way towards the spot where a pile of rocks created a natural underwater chair.

Petra didn't hesitate to settle beside Eivor. "To _you_ Eivor. We trust you to lead us."

"We _know_ you have the clan's best interests at heart," Randvi hesitantly joined them as well, their legs and arms brushing underwater.

She sighed, scrubbing at her face, and told them a secret that she'd kept to herself for years. "Once, I was intended to be Sigurd's wife and Dag his brother. That dream died with my parents and the rest of my clan." Making a soft, sympathetic sound, Petra cuddled closer to Eivor and she wrapped her arm around her lover gladly. "Instead, I became Sigurd's sister and you, Randvi, his wife, and Dag had nothing."

"While you were in Cent, he tried to stir up resentment against you, making the same claims he declared last night," Petra told her, absently playing with Eivor's braid where it trailed over her shoulder and down to her collarbone.

Randvi nodded when Eivor glanced at her for confirmation. "No one agreed with him, but he couldn't see that everything you did was for the good of the clan."

"His jealousy of me blinded him," Eivor sighed and peered at Petra. "What are you doing?"

She poked at Eivor's braid. "Mud has worked its way into your braid. We'll need to undo it to clean your hair properly."

"Unraveling Norse braids can be tricky," Randvi replied before Eivor could find her voice. "Would you like some help?"

Eivor glanced between them, amused. "I don't get a say?"

"Hush, darling." Petra kissed the tip of her nose, and then addressed Randvi. "Yes, please!"

As she began to explain, Randvi and Petra gently maneuvered Eivor so they both sat behind her. "Right, so different styles of braids have different meanings..."

"You two go ahead, I'll just take a nap." Eivor murmured as she let herself drift, both physically and mentally, while Petra and Randvi took care of her. _We **will** find Fulke and we **will** bring Sigurd home._

**Author's Note:**

> Eivor takes care of the clan so much, it's time someone took care of _her_. Petra and Randvi volunteered.


End file.
